


Counting stars

by xlogophile



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Phil likes Dan's freckles, platonic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlogophile/pseuds/xlogophile
Summary: Phil really likes Dan's sun-freckles, basically.





	Counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me the title, I couldn't think of anything else. Enjoy!  
> (JungleJelly this is your fault. I hope you're happy)

Phil has known Dan for a very long time, over seven years to be more exact. But he can count on the fingers of one hand the times he was lucky enough to see Dan’s freckles. And it’s not something he was very happy about because he absolutely _adored_ them. So much that the first time he’s ever seen them appear after a couple of hours in the Jamaican sun, he tripped over air. Three times. Just because he couldn’t stop looking at them, secretly trying to count how many little specks of colour adorned Dan’s nose and cheeks.

Over the years it became a bit of a game for him, trying to figure out how to count every new freckle on Dan’s face without him noticing. The highest number he ever got to was 23 before Dan looked away from his phone and Phil lost count.

This time though… This time Phil had a good feeling about it. Dan’s face was positively _covered_ with freckles, probably more than he’s ever seen before. And to his delight, Dan was dozing off on the sofa in their shared hotel room, giving Phil the perfect view _and_ the opportunity to calmly focus on Dan’s face without him suddenly turning to look at him and noticing his staring.

So Phil moved one of the armchairs to face the sofa, sprawled comfortably with his head resting on one of his hands, and got to counting.

“Fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven… fifty seven,” He whispered in awe, wondering how is possible that so many little dots decided to grace Dan’s face.

“Fifty seven what?” asked Dan, suddenly opening his eyes, causing Phil to flail (managing to almost smack Dan in the face in the process) and jump back slightly, taking the armchair with him.

“I thought you were asleep!” Phil exclaimed, putting a hand to his quickly beating heart.

“I was just resting with my eyes closed, sleeping on that sofa wouldn’t be the best idea,” he replied, motioning to his legs hanging over the armrest. “So, fifty seven what?”

“Nothing, nothing, I was just… counting the darker stripes on the wall.” Phil cringed internally. Even he wouldn’t believe that excuse, if you can even call it that.

“Okay… And what were you actually doing?” Dan asked, a slight smirk starting to form on his lips, making his dimple visible and _oh my god there’s a freckle right in the middle of his dimple_.

“Promise not to laugh okay?”

“I can’t promise that, but I won’t judge, deal?”

“Deal… I was… I was counting your freckles, okay?” Phil said on one breath, immediately covering his face with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“Why would you do that? Were you that bored? They’re just freckles.” Dan wondered, his brow furrowing in thought.

“Becausethey’recute.” Phil mumbled, seeming to sink even deeper into the cushions. They sat in silence for a while and then Phil could hear a silent giggle escaping Dan’s mouth.

“Sorry, sorry, I don’t mean to laugh but…  I never really liked them but didn’t really care all that much, and you think they’re cute? Even though you get sun freckles yourself all the time because you’re so friggin pale? What’s so cute about _my_ freckles?”

Phil finally lowered his hands, putting them in his lap and twisting them together.

“They’re cute precisely because they’re _your_ freckles,” Phil replied, not really looking Dan in the eye. Dan considered him for a second.

“You’re so precious,” He said after a moment, a proper wide smile now splitting his face. “Come here, since you got to count my freckles, now I want to count yours. Because, guess what, yours are also cute.” He said, patting the space on the sofa next to him invitingly. “And don’t you dare start blushing now, or I won’t be able to see all the freckles!” Dan joked, finally managing to get Phil to relax and look at him with a smile of his own.

“I bet you won’t find as many freckles as I did, you’re pretty much a giant freckle now,” Phil said, sticking his tongue out in his friend’s direction.

“Ooh, you’re on. Get in here.”


End file.
